House of Secrets
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: It's the next semester of school for the Anubis House residents. Only can they actually get through it this time without any mystery's to solve and not have to worry about Rufus Zeno coming back wanting the cup of Ankh?
1. House of Normal, House of Honey

_Ok, I needed to get this story out and about before I moved on with my life! :) This is going to be my first story that features: Drama, Suspense and Romance all together! I am officially in love with the House of Anubis series and I want a Season 2 to happen on Nickelodeon!_

_Me: I own NOTHING.. sadly.. other than the OC's  
>Jerome muse: I can help you get the documents to own it!<br>Me: Wah.. Je... wait.. you can?  
>Jerome muse: yep ;)<br>Me: than go get them! :D  
>Jerome muse: *leaves* <em>

**_Full Summary- _**_It's the next semester of school for the Anubis House residents. Only can they actually get through it this time without any mystery's to solve and not have to worry about Rufus Zeno coming back wanting the cup of Ankh? Or will Rufus get himself a new pawn? Will Sibuna find another member?_

_This is a Drama/Suspense/Romance Story! _

**_Rating- _**_Rated T for A) safety and B) for anything that Rufus might do to get what he wants_

**_Pairing(s)- _**_Fabian/Nina, Alfie/Amber, Jerome/OC, Mara/OC_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- House of Normal, House of Honey<p>

It's the start of the next semester for the Anubis House students and because of the events that happened at the end of last semester, Joy's parents didn't let her come back to the house… even with protests from Joy to stay.

"I can't believe Joy couldn't come back!" Patricia exclaimed sitting on the couch, it was Saturday so there was no school and the Sibuna group were talking in the living room.

"do you really blame her parents, Patricia?" Fabian asked with his arm around Nina's shoulders, "I mean last semester was kind of bad what with Rufus and everything!"

"I just hope we can get through this semester with no Rufus and no mystery's to solve," Nina said, "I just want to focus on school work!"

Fabian, Patricia, and Amber nodded in agreement, when the house mother, Trudy, walked into the room and asked "Fabian, can you help me out?"

"Yeah, sure Trudy!" Fabian gave Nina a kiss on the cheek before getting up from his spot on the couch and walked out of the living room after Trudy.

"I wonder what she would need help with," Amber said curiously, "should we go see what it is?" the blond asked looking at Nina and Patricia, before the three Sibuna girls got up and went in search of Trudy and Fabian.

~ Outside of Anubis House ~

A taxi pulled up in front of Anubis House and a girl with long brown hair, that was pulled into two ponytails with a baseball hat on, and a guy with short naturally spiky brown hair stepped out.

"I can't believe we have to come here!" the girl stated.

"We? Tiffany last I checked it was you… who got yourself into this situation!" the guy said.

"well excuse me, if it was me alone… than what are doing here, Daniel?" the girl, Tiffany, asked looking at the guy.

"unlike you, I got into this place because of a scholarship!" the guy, Daniel explained, "Mom and Dad thought it would be good for you to come with me!"

Tiffany sighed and picked up her bags, as Daniel did the same just as the door opened and two people came out: one was tanned woman and the other a young guy that looked to be about their age.

"Aw, hello Tiffany and Daniel… right?" the woman asked looking at them.

"Yeah, call me, Tiff!" Tiffany explained, "and him, Danny!" she motioned toward her brother.

Just as Tiff and Danny were picking their bags up, the door to Anubis House opened again and three girls about their age came out… Tiff looked over and saw that two had blonde hair, though it seemed that one was way lighter than the other, and the last girl was a brunette. Tiffany also noticed that the brunette had put streaks in her hair, it looked like the color was purple from what she could tell.

"Trudy, who are they?" the light blonde asked curiously, as the three of them walked over to who, Tiffany guessed, was 'Trudy'.

Trudy looked over at the three girls who joined them, "Aw, yes.. Amber! This is Tiffany and Daniel Wilkins! Their new students to Anubis House!"

"Ah, Yay!" The light blonde, Amber, was excited and when she shouted 'Yay' Tiffany and even Danny had let go of their bags to cover their ears.

"Amber, your going to make all of us deaf! Stop!" The brunette said, clearly annoyed by Amber's scream.

"Sorry!" Amber said smiling apologetically at everyone as the taxi drove away.

The dirty haired blonde finally looked at Trudy and said, "Wait, Where are they going to sleep? The basement is still full and all the rooms are taken!"

"Well Nina, until the basement gets cleared Tiff will stay with you and Amber…" Trudy explained, "Well Danny stays with Fabian and Mick!"

~ Tiffany's P.O.V ~

I looked at the only other boy outside the house and guessed it was Fabian, since he also had a look of surprise on his face when Trudy said his name, I only giggled and picked up my bag. "Shall we go inside?"

"Ah, yes.. By the way if you haven't guessed already: I'm Trudy and this is Fabian!" Trudy said as we all made our way inside.

"I'm Nina and this is Patricia and Amber!" Nina explained pointing first at the brunette, than at the light blonde.

"It's nice to meet you," Danny said, I on the hand just wanted to get back home and see my real friends, but so I didn't offend anyone here I just put on a friendly façade.

~ Back inside Anubis House ~ Tiffany's P.O.V

Once we got inside I looked around in awe that the place appeared to be slightly bigger than what it appeared on the outside, however just as I placed one foot in front of me I felt something get pulled under it and cause and wet sticky liquid to drip down covering me.

"Yes, we got…" Two boys came out of what appeared to be the living room, laughing their butts off.

"Jerome! Alfie!" I heard someone say, but my anger was flaring and all I could see was me wanting to strangle the both of them.

"this better not be honey, boys!" I said calmly, trying not to show my temper.

Danny backed to my side knowing full well what happens when someone pranks me, I heard Danny say to someone next to him "even if she doesn't do something now.. She will get revenge! Back home, my sister was the top pranker in the school… in fact that's the reason she's here now!"

I looked at Nina, "mind showing me where to wash up!" I smiled glancing back at the two who caused the so called prank.

"yeah, sure.. Right this way!" Nina led me to the bathroom.

~ Jerome's P.O.V ~

"What just happened?" I asked looking at Nina and the new girl walk into the bathroom to get the honey off her.

Patricia just glared at me, "you just pulled a prank on the new girl: Tiffany! By the way, this is her brother, Daniel!"

"So, it's not like she could get us back!" Alfie exclaimed before the both of us started laughing again.

"I wouldn't get to comfortable you two, my sister was kicked out of our school for a prank that was worse than that 'pouring honey' one!" Daniel explained, before looking at Fabian "Where's the room?"

"Right this way, Danny." Fabian and Danny walked off toward the guys rooms and me and Alfie just looked at each other slightly worried, did this new girl really get kicked out for a prank worse than 'pouring honey on someone when they came into the room'?

~ Tiffany's P.O.V ~

I was in the bathroom with Nina, washing the honey out of my hair in the shower, and said "So Nina, who were the two pranksters who did this?"

"hm, oh… Jerome, the blonde, and the other one would be Alfie!" Nina said, while trying to help get some of the stickiness out of the top I was wearing.

"Looks like I just found someone to prank on my first day here!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Huh?" Nina asked glancing at the shower, wear I was currently getting out of shower and grabbing a towel.

"Oh, it's just.." I said looking at Nina's confused look, "..at my old school that's how I got kicked out, me and my friends pulled a prank on the principal and I took the fall for them!"

"Oh, ok!" Nina said, as I pulled a clean t-shirt out of my bag that I brought into the bathroom and put it on, as well as a clean pair of blue jeans and a bejeweled belt.

* * *

><p><em>Well looks like Jerome and Alfie have gotten themselves into a bit of trouble! Review and tell me what you think of the first chapter! :)<em>


	2. Revenge is Sweet And A Little Itchy?

_Heheh, sorry about the late update... but like MOST of my stories lately, MY BRAIN DOESN'T WANT TO FOCUS ON IT FOR MORE THAN 2-3 SECONDS! Anyway, here's the second chapter of **House of Secrets**! Which features Tiffany's plan on getting Jerome and Alfie back for their prank on her! :)_

Me: Ok, until Jerome gets back to me with those papers... I STILL DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! I only own Tiffany and Daniel Wilkins and the plot of this story(a little)  
>Patricia muse: you have Jerome out there to get important papers to own House of Anubis?<br>Me: he volunteered to get them! :)  
>Patricia muse: and it didn't cross your mind that he wanted something in return?<br>Me: -thinks- nope.. should it?  
>Patricia muse: -sighs- your hopeless!<br>Me: -looking at Patricia confused-

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Revenge is Sweet.. And A Little Itchy?<p>

Jerome and Alfie sat in the living room thinking of all the possible pranks that the new girl: Tiffany could do to them, as Patricia and Amber came in.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Patricia asked looking at the two boys.

"didn't you hear what Tiffany's brother said," Jerome said, "about how Tiffany was sent here because of a prank bigger than just honey!"

"ah, yeah.. I heard Danny!" Patricia exclaimed, "But shouldn't you guys just go.. Oh, I don't know apologize to Tiffany!"

"yeah, maybe Tiffy won't be to mean to you guys!" Amber said sitting down on the couch by Alfie, who grinned.

"Ah, yeah.. Like apologizing would work," Alfie said turning back to Patricia, "Tiff doesn't seem like the kind of person who accepts apologies!"

"he's right" Jerome nodded.

Just as Jerome and Alfie started arguing with Patricia, Nina and Tiffany came into the living room; Tiffany now wearing a Linkin Park T-Shirt, jeans and a bejeweled belt as opposed to her now honey covered tank top and baseball hat.

Tiffany looked straight over at Jerome and Alfie casting them daggers with her eyes, as Nina grabbed her arm.

"come on, laundry room's this way!"

Jerome could only watch and be slightly freaked out of the girl who was now leaving through the other side of the door, he leaned closer to Alfie and whispered "let's get out of here before they come back!"

Alfie only nodded and got up, before following Jerome out of the living room.

~ Patricia's P.O.V ~

"Hm, ok than!"

I watched as both Alfie and Jerome snuck out of the living through the opposite door that Nina and Tiffany left to head to the laundry room.

"I don't know about you," Amber started, "but I feel sorry for them!"

"The two of them are about to get what they deserve, Amber wasn't it because of them that you and Mick were at each other's throats last semester?" I asked looking at the blonde.

"yeah, but.."

"..I rest my case," I interrupted her, "Jerome and Alfie need someone to teach them that not all their pranks will be funny!"

Amber sighed and stood up, "I'm going to look for Mara!" she walked out the door that lead to the hall as Nina and Tiffany came in.

"so Tiff, what exactly did you do to get you kicked out of your old school?" I asked as they sat on the couch where Jerome, Alfie and Amber used to sit.

~ Tiffany's P.O.V ~

I smiled at Patricia, while Nina and I sat down on the couch, I started telling them about how my friends and I took milk, cheese, fish and managed to get it all into the ceiling, vent area, at my old school. The best part of that prank was that the smell didn't reach the point of people wondering what it was until 2 weeks before the term ended and that's mainly because me and my friends would sneak up there and spray air fresher over it to cover up the stinkiness!

"Wow," Nina said, "you did that.. How did.."

"..How did the teachers find out it was you?" Patricia interrupted Nina.

"it wasn't really that hard," I started while shrugging my shoulders, "me and my friends were pulling other pranks throughout the term, so when the vent got turned on, everyone; students, teachers and the principal knew it was us!"

"ah!" both Patricia and Nina said at the same time. "so what is your plan to get back at Jerome and Alfie?" Patricia asked.

"I'll let you know tomorrow.." I smiled, "It usually takes a day for me to get a good revenge prank done!"

"Ok, I can't wait to hear or even see it!" Patricia exclaimed before walking out of the room, "I should go see how the two of them are doing now!" with that she walks out of the living room.

~ Later that night ~ Tiffany's P.O.V

Laying in the cot that I was using in Nina and Amber's room, I started thinking of all the pranks I could use on Jerome and Alfie, just than it hit me, I sat up so quickly I fell out of the bed, "ok, first.. Ow and second.. I got it!"

I scrambled over to my bags and opened up the smallest one, searching in it for a couple minutes, I eventually pulled out a box that read _Itching Power_!

Hearing someone move, I looked over and saw that Nina had sat up in bed "is everything ok, Tiffy?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's fine, but where is Jerome and Alfie's room?" I said/asked her. She told briefly where the room was and I carefully snuck out of the room and past Victor Rodenmaar's office and crept downstairs toward the guy's rooms.

After walking down the hallway, and first finding Fabian, Mick and Danny's room, I stopped in front of a door that had a jokers mask for a door decoration. I slowly opened the door and stepped into the room, looking at the beds and seeing Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis sleeping, smirking to myself I walked over to one dresser.

Opening it and seeing boxers and socks, I started carefully pouring the _Itching Powder _on to the articles of clothing. After finishing with that drawer, I moved over to the other dresser and did the same thing. I soon realized the powder was almost gone and stopped pouring and quietly left the room and headed off for bed to catch a few zzz's before sun raise.

* * *

><p><em>Well I hope this is as good.. if not better than the first chapter! :) <em>

_**Review** and tell me what you like about this story so far? or **Give suggestions** of what Rufus could do to try and get the Ankh from the Sibuna group!_


End file.
